


Mercy Isn't My Specialty

by Klomonx



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Funeral, Gen, Sad, it's a think piece my dudes, it's the title lol, mourn, they're at Kasuka's funeral, used a writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klomonx/pseuds/Klomonx
Summary: A short no plot piece about Kureo and Akira [and the CCG in general] attending Kasuka's funeral.





	Mercy Isn't My Specialty

**Author's Note:**

> Used a writing prompt where I had to include the line 'mercy isn't my specialty,' maybe I'll revisit the prompt in the future for a more actiony story?

Usually, the funerals of Investigators were ceremonial at best. Very few made appearances and even fewer cried.  
The ashes for Kasuka weighed far less than normal. The box was small and there had been no body viewing. Her portrait stood at the back of the room on a pedestal and shrine, surrounded by flowers of every assortment.

Usually, most attended these funerals only once - by the time you retired you had seen so many die that you no longer felt the need to attend them.  
The room was in full attendance, it was the first time in many years that an investigator's death had been so brutal. The room was a sea of black and candle flames barely fluttered in the stillness and heaviness of the air. Words had been uttered and that was it, no one could move to break the silence.

Usually, the ceremony lasted maybe half an hour. Investigators rushed about to continue on with their day. There was no use in mourning the dead when the living had so much to do.  
None were sure how long this ceremony lasted. None could bring themselves to shift their weight or suggest to leave. None dared to utter a word.  
  
Usually, the philosophy of the investigators fell into one of two categories: they married young or never married at all, knowing their line of work to be a dangerous and above all, temporary. Fewer still married within the CCG, it was difficult to watch your spouse be in the line of duty next to you. Many wives married fully knowing their husbands were at risk and had to accept the consequences.  
In the Mado family, it had been the other way around. The single father held his child's hand - she was barely eight - as they stood before the photo and remains of Kasuka. Both were dressed in black, Akira wearing a dress that had been an annual gift every birthday, a mourning dress set up to prepare her for this eventuality.

Usually, funerals were unemotional, very few brought themselves to tears and fewer still cried audibly. Most were numb to the deaths of coworkers.  
Yet since the day of his wife's death, Kureo developed a twitch and a shudder anytime he beheld a ghoul, and if you listened closely you could hear sobbing at come hours of the night before he made the lonely trek home. Akira seemed unaffected, though a shadow had fallen over her face and she gripped tightly onto her father's hand.  
  
Usually, this would be the end of the road, and an officer would retire with grief. Usually, their performance was affected as they didn't move as fast as before.  
But a savagery broke forth in their hearts. Kureo had been obsessive, but he became unrestrained, obsessing over cases and the care of his juniors while Akira fell into the ranks of academia, climbing the ladder effortlessly.  
Ghouls were annihilated without a second thought, sympathy fell on deaf ears as he dispatched them, after all, mercy wasn't his specialty.

 


End file.
